You Have Magic?
by Stargazer131
Summary: We all wonder what happens when Arthur finds out Merlin has magic. How will the King of Camelot react to his friends deepest secret? This is my spin on things. Rated T for Emotions and Merlins' overreaction. NOW RE-EDITED


Hey Guys!

Taking a second look at things I've fixed a few mistakes with this. Just letting you know that a second chapter is in progress :D I'm getting giddy thinking about it!

Also! Thanks to the guys who reviewed and to mandy153 who sparked the idea of a second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy reading my work (I know its not the best on here) and thanks for putting up with my bad plot :)

Stargazer131

* * *

"You have Magic?!" The anger and hurt was obvious in the Kings voice "You have magic and you didn't trust me enough to tell me?!"

"How could I possibly tell you?!" I exclaimed "You are Arthur, King of Camelot! And by your own laws you are to execute anyone who has the ability to use magic and that's that. No exceptions. No excuses. So just chop my head off and be done with it."

Sadness was seen in the menservants' eyes by everyone in the court room. Gwaine couldn't believe it. Arthur finally found out Merlin has magic and now we were at this. We had arrived to Merlin chained to the floor, feet bound together and hands chained behind his back. This was a new sight. No one has ever seen the cheery servant look so defeated. It was heartbreaking.

Gwaine, being the only one Merlin willingly told about his Magic, stepped forward "Sire, perhaps we should give Merlin the chance to tell his story and reasons as he did to me several years ago."

If looks could kill Merlin would be dead 6 times over. "You told Gwaine and not me?"

"Yes I told Gwaine! Why would I tell someone who was bound by the laws of Camelot to chop my head off. You keep saying I'm stupid, well I'm not that stupid!" Merlin was crying by now.

Gwaine stepped in again. "Merlin tell him your story, but start with the dragon, King Arthurs Greatest Achievement! The Killing of the Great Camelot Dragon! You know he keeps boasting that he killed a dragon but we both know that it's not true"

"Wait, not true? What does he mean Merlin?"

Merlin looked at Arthur with the deepest look of satisfaction he could muster. "The Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, who was previously trapped beneath Camelot before I freed him, who went on a rampage, getting his revenge on Uther, who, as I said to you, got struck with a mortal blow."

"Yes." Arthur prompted. Where was Merlin going with this?

"He is alive and healthy and flying as free as a dragon. FREE! AS EVERY CREATURE OF MAGIC SHOULD BE!" Very few were surprised by Merlins outburst. He had a right to be angry at the cabbage head of a King.

King Arthur turned around and walked slowly towards his throne, looked at Gwen who was looking sympathetically towards Merlin. Arthur sat down and looked at Merlin whose eyes were full of hatred for the respected king. He quietly said one word.

"Explain."

"Explain what?" Everyone in the room now looked confused. The kings' demeanour totally changed. He went from angry to neutral in less than 10 seconds.

"Explain everything. How long have you been practicing magic? How many times have you used Magic? And explain the Great Dragon situation, Morgana, Morgause and everything else."

Merlin laughed. "In that case could you do me a favour? Two actually."

"And what would they be?" inquired the King, literally curious.

"Get everyone who wished to stay a chair"

"And the second thing?"

"Please remove these shackles! By the time I've finished my tale ill have no skin or muscle left around my wrist."

"I'm sorry Merlin but I cannot remove them just yet"

Anger bubbled in Merlins eyes. He looked at the floor and started muttering. Words inaudible to the people in the room and suddenly a mini tornado struck in the middle of the courtroom.

"Merlin! Stop this at once!"

The tornado stopped and Merlin and the shackles were gone. In his stead was an old man with white hair and a long beard wearing red robes. The shackles were gone too. Replaced with a chair that rivalled the kings' throne in grandness **(AN. Is that even a word? :D). **

"Ahh that's better. Dear King you still have the face of a toad." Said the old man.

"Emrys? How did you get here and what have you done with Merlin?" Inquired the king, still a little frustrated with the events that just transpired.

The old man looked him in the eye. After a minutes eye contact Arthur recognised those eyes. They belonged to Merlin.

Gaius stepped forward and handed Emrys a potion. He drank it and started to go rigid, his face contorted like it was in pain, but it wasn't. The process looked painful but truly it wasn't. After no more than 10 seconds the young Merlin was back. He sat down on the chair and fixed the King with a piecing stare.

"I never left _Sire_, again and again I have been forced to take on the guise of my older self to either protect you or any on my friends. I am known by the Druids and in the prophecies of the old religion as Emrys and I am the most powerful warlock to walk this Earth, the Last Dragonlord, which I became after the death of my father Ballinor, Master to the Great Dragon Kilgharrah and the young Aithusa, Sworn enemy and the undoing of Morgana, Friend to all those who have Magic and my _personal favourite_, Manservant and Protector of the _Noble _King Arthur and the Knights of the round table."

The courtroom occupants gaped in disbelief at Merlins many titles. Even those who knew of his talents didn't realise he was so widely known. He hated to admit it but Arthur was genuinely impressed.

"Ok. Emrys, Dragonlord, Merlin. What about what Gwaine said "Start with the dragon, King Arthurs Greatest Achievement! The Killing of the Great Camelot Dragon!" What did he mean?"

At this Merlin laughed and so did Gwaine. Upon seeing the Kings expression Gwaine silenced himself but Merlin laughed even harder.

"Were you not listening _My Lord_? I am the last Dragonlord and Master of the Great Dragon. He obeys my word and my word alone and if you kill me he will answer to no one. There is no way you could have taken down a dragon like Kilgharrah with crossbows and swords! He was far too angry for that. You would have died if I hadn't told him to leave Camelot and fly to the far off lands. Now I'm wishing he continued his rampage with Aithusa by his side. They would attack and with me dead they would not stop."

This time it was Gwen who spoke. With shock she said "You cannot truly believe that Merlin? What about all the innocent people you would hurt?"

"I do not hurt the innocent Gwen. Magic is meant to heal not to destroy. Believe me, if I was like the rest of my kin Camelot would be in ruins by now and everyone dead. There is no one on in Albion who is capable of stopping me"

The next voice belonged to Gaius "Just be greatful My King that the most powerful Warlock in existence was born with a good heart"

The doors burst open.

"And had a good mother to teach him to use his gifts the right way" Everyone turned and saw Hunith, Merlins mother "To help not hinder."

"Mother! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Merlin running to embrace his family.

"Well, I couldn't let the King kill the most important person to travel to Camelot now could I?"

"Don't worry mother. He won't hurt us."

"And how do you know that?" came the voice from the other end of the room "I am the King. I may do whatever I please."

"Because you prat, we are leaving now."

Merlin summoned the power of the Dragon lords.  
"_O Dragon! Kilgharrah come to me! Fly to the castle of Camelot_"

All at once the knights unsheathed their swords as they heard a deafening roar. Everyone followed Merlin and Hunith as they ran to the courtyard, ran towards the beast that almost destroyed Camelot.

The dragon landed in the courtyard, swords were drawn and crossbows loaded. The dragon was going down this time.

"Stop! Hold Fire!" came the shout from the king "This is an order! Pack away your weapons! NOW!" With Arthur flailing about and running like a madman, and the roar of the dragon make the soldiers think that his unheard works were a sign to attack.*

The dragon roared again as an arrow became lodged in its foot. Merlins expression turned from complete calmness to unmeasurable rage. He turned to face the King. Eyes flashing from blue to amber. He hoisted Hunith on top of the Dragon and ordered it to fly away.

He turned to face Arthur Pendragon, pure hatred etched over his face. Wind struck in the yard and Merlins feet lifted off the ground. When he spoke it was the volume of a dragons roar.

"ARTHUR PENDRAGON! THIS TIME YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR! YOU MISTREAT ME FOR YEARS, YOU LOCK ME UP FOR SOMETHING I WAS BORN WITH, YOU SHOOT AN ARROW INTO THE FOOT OF MY FRIEND AND IN DOING SO ALMOST KILLED MY MOTHER! YOU WILL NOT SEE ME FOR YEARS PENDRAGON. UNTIL YOU ACCEPT MAGIC FOR ALL ITS BEAUTY AND FLAWS YOU WILL NOT SEE ME. LET'S SEE HOW LONG CAMELOTS KING LASTS WITHOUT MY MAGIC PROTECTING HIM LIKE IT HAS FOR THE PAST SIX YEARS!"

The wind picked up and Merlin rose higher. Kilgharrah flew past and Merlin landed on his shoulders in front of his mother.

"GOODBYE ARTHUR PENDRAGON! AND GOOD LUCK!"

* * *

* Thankyou SpanglyPony for pointing out a few plot holes. Hope this clears it up :)


End file.
